dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Graveyard of a Madman Part 48
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 47 Ellis stood as the bartender for all of the doctors that helped them out in their time of need. All of the doctors from the White Blade Pirates, Dom, Aphro, and Stormy. She sat on a bar stool, and mostly drank instead of actually serving drinks. She sat in front of Lys, both of them shared a smoke. Ellis took up her shot and downed it in one gulp, wincing a bit at the intense burning as it dulled her senses. Lys: Rough day... a puff of smoke. Ellis: Mmm her agreement. Been up a while. Gonna sleep a while tonight. Probably about a week. I've stopped so much bleeding, I almost had to build a dam. up another glass of booze. Lys: Shouldn't you stay a little sober to help your Captain? You know he's still out there. Ellis: Well, another drink. For one thing, we have about ten Revolutionary doctors now. For another thing, I've been with my Captain long enough to know that he can take care of this guy. Lys: Alright, well I'm out of smokes, you got anoth-- Nova: Mind if I join this conversation? Both of the ladies went wide-eyed as they looked at Nova, who motioned toward the empty seat beside Lys. Ellis and Lys looked at one another, and a very large grin grew onto the doctor's face. Ellis: Oh, what'dya know, I forgot something over there... Lys a full pack of cigarettes and escaped from both of them as Nova sat down beside Lys. Nova: '''Kind of surprised to see you hear Lys... though it's good to see you've found a group of friends again. '''Lys: Yeah... another cigarette out and lit it. Nova: I can hear the sound of fatigue in your voice... Just how long were you fighting? Lys: About 30 hours. There was a pause as Lys blew a cloud of smoke toward the bar, then picked up her beer and started drinking. Novas eyes rolled as he breathed a sigh of relief, a slight smirk emerged across his face. Nova: You've gotten stronger then... back when we had such fights you would come off much worse. She didn't make eye contact, she simply drank the last of her shot, then reached over the bar and pulled out a beer. Nova: Still mad huh? That's understandable. I'm just glad I was able to help you. After all I guess you'd say I still owe you after what happened... Lys: You didn't help. You came in at the end. Nova: 'turned blue and he turned away. Such a cruel thing to say... ''There was a long pause at that point. Lys threw away her beer then reached behind the bar, pulling out another one, popping the cap with her thumb. That was when the whole building shook as yet another shockwave was emitted from the battle outside. Nova reached over the bar and grabbed two beers with his left hand. '''Nova: Rinji vs Kola eh? I remember reading about the incidents on the paper. Guess this face-off was bound to happen. He reminds me of Drake... Though, his crew must have wanted to help him? Lys: He wanted to go it alone. Nova: Yeah I can relate to that... was when he spotted Chio. He ran his fingers over the side of a mug, but he had no interest in it. Nova could cut the tension around Chio's body with a knife, it seemed. His foot was shaking his entire leg, and he was gazing into space. The Captain of the Skyline Pirates knew what he was going through. So many times he feared for his own crew in their endeavors, and so many times he found himself helpless to do anything about it. That was when he remembered that he had someone else he should probably be checking on. He looked over at Lys to see that she was looking back at him, but quickly went back to staring forward as if nothing happened, he reached into his scarf and pulled out a small piece of paper. Nova: I haven't really done enough yet, so I'm going to go help at the medical bay I think. It was good to see you again. Chris is doing a great job. Stay alive and I doubt you will but. placed the paper in front of her, it was a vivre card. If you ever need me. Use this. got up then and scoured the bar for the exit Or throw it away~ That sounds more like you Chiyome Lys. As he left he walked passed Chio, he placed the two beer bottles down in front of him. Nova: Two beers, one for you. One for your captain when he's done. then turned to the exit and scampered off. Chio: at the two beers as they were set in front of him. Then he looked up at Nova.Thanks He didn't notice Lys's eyes following him as he left. --- There Rinji stood, only a few yards away from the dragon that Kola had become, clad in purple and white striped fur. The beast had black scales, and underneath those scales rose a heat that Rinji could feel from where he was staring. His teeth were longer than bastard swords, and his one eye glowed a sinister red as it gazed down toward the catman pirate. His wings were several yards wide as they expanded outward, and his neck craned downward as he grinned his most malicious grin. Kola: How do you like it, little kitty? Is it everything you ever dreamed? Seems strange that I would need to reach this form to kill such an insignificant feline such as y-- Rinji: Rinji Nikyu! from sight, and appeared directly into the dragon's face with a massive kick, painted with red haki. Busoshoku: RINJI HANDOU!!!!!! The shockwave travelled through out the ground around them, and Kola was completely knocked backward. His gigantic dragon form was bent backward as his neck flailed, and he landed on the rubble of three buildings. Rinji landed on his feet, and stood up. Rinji: You talk too much... GAH! Rinji did not see the tail swipe coming from behind the building. The building was instantly shattered, and the tail smacked into his entire body, throwing him, and causing him to skid across the dirt and debris. Kola: Kohohohoho!! [Got back onto his haunches, and raised his tail up, and bringing it down into the nekojin. He bounced off the ground as the tail hit. His entire body felt the impact and he was knocked unconscious for a whole half second. However, he opened his eyes as the tail came back down for yet another hit, but he got to his feet immediately. The tail smashed into him, but to Kola's surprise, the catman's hands took all of the impact, and the tip of his massive tail was being held up by sheer strength and endurance. Before Kola could raise his tail again, Rinji disappeared in a puff of vapor. Right behind the dragon's head, Rinji appeared once again, putting both of his fists forward. Rinji: Rinji Ni Hira GACHAN!!! wave of trembling blared into Kola's head. The blast caused his head to vibrate out of control, and he ducked down as Rinji landed on his back. Rinji gave a great kia and bashed his fist straight into the dragon's back, sending a powerful shockwave into his back and smashing him downward. That was, however, when he felt the heat intensify on the back of the beast. The flames blazed on the dragon's body and Rinji was forced to jump off of him. As he was midair, though, Kola turned his head all the way around, his long neck twisting all the way, and he unleashed a blaze of fire. The flames blasted Rinji back, his tail, and his left arm caught fire on the fur. They were extinguished as he flew into the street, hitting the asphalt hard! He rolled onto his side, cringing in enormous pain. He looked at his arm to see that a great deal of fur was singed and turned black. He was pretty sure that he had at least a second degree burn. His head felt like it was splitting, and he was dizzy from the heat. Still, he got to his feet. Kiria: Rinji! Rinji: Eh? up to see his sister, Kiria running toward him, her designer dress in shambles from all of the conflict she had been in earlier that day. Kiria? What are you doing here!? Get back! He's on his way now! Kiria: Here! held up a large bottle of water, giving it to him and letting him drink. Little sips. Rinji: drinking, panting hard for air. Kiria! You need to get out of here now! Kiria: I'm here to help you, and I am not going to do nothing while you fight for this island! at him, but then saw as Kola came around a large pile of rubble, glaring down at them. Kola: Kohohohohoho! What is this? How rude of you, Rinji, not introducing me to your little friend? Rinji: KIRIA! GO! NOW! That was when Kiria took both of Rinji's hands and held them up. Her claws interlocking with his. With great precision, her claws cut his claws into even skinnier, infinitely sharper claws. His claw tips were now almost microscopic. Kiria: Good luck. to run the other way. To Rinji's horror, the dragon's maw came down, striking out toward his sister like a snake lashed out at prey. In that moment, time completely stopped for Rinji. There he stood in front of the mirror. That purple chessboard of a reality that lived inside of his devil fruit, the mythical creature, Cheshire Cat gazed back at him as it did before. This time, Rinji's face was twisted in such rage, such rage as to scare his reflection on the other side. Before the Cheshire Cat could do or say anything, Rinji's claw plunged into the mirror, grasping the pure Cheshire Cat from the reflective glass. He pulled him out completely, and without a word, sank his teeth deep into the Cheshire Cat's neck! The Cheshire Cat let out a wailing cry, a scream that blared out so loud, it echoed through Rinji as his eyes soon began to glow a horrific red color that not even the dragon could match. The blaring noise from his maw rang against the dragon's head, blasting the dragon to the side, completely missing Kiria. As Kola attempted to raise his head up from the ground, there came a gigantic Nekojin foot that collided with the top of his neck, just below his head! The giant Cheshire hybrid form showed itself, and Rinji's foot stomped the dragon once again, smashing him deeper into the hard surface of the street that was nothing more than shambles at this point. Rinji: You.... INSOLENT little prick! grasped the dragon's neck with his claw, and with a giant fist, smashed a punch into his maw, no matter how hot the scales were, he didn't seem to notice. The punch blasted his face so hard, several of his saber-like teeth were knocked completely out, and his head flew into the ground, followed by his body, which was surprisingly still attached. Rinji: You think, just because you're a dragon, you can spread terror wherever you want?! Do you?! Kola got to his claws once again, his sinister grin was now gone, now he was in shock and awe at the catman's new transformation! Kola: What?! Rinji: I DON'T HEAR AN ANSWER! IF YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE TELLING ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW, I'LL JUST HAVE TO KILL IT OUT OF YOOOOUUUUU!!!! HAAAAAAA!!!!! His gigantic roar blasted the dragon harder than anything yet! The fire below his scales was put out as the soundwave hit him like a kick to the throat, and he was pushed back, knocking down a building that was already down to its framework! As Kola slowly got to his claws again, for the hundredth time, he saw something he wished he'd never seen. There stood a giant-sized Cheshire Beast! One that was in the form of a nineteen square foot tiger in white and purple stripes. Red eyes that glared straight at the dragon, with his long fangs that could easily match Kola's. Pure hatred stared back at the one-eyed, scaled beast that stood, petrified of this form. The two creatures stood at either side of the long block in the middle of that demolished city. That was when the purple beast roared. Graveyard of a Madman Part 49 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories